Minuit
by Spark Writer
Summary: Une histoire pleine de fun, de rires et de folie ... la maison Weasley s'anime! S'il vous plaît lire et relire!


Ceci est dédié à mes chers lecteurs ... à long peut vous faire découvrir!

Avertissement: Je ne possède pas les livres Harry Potter.

Lily Potter était endormi. Blissfully, profondément endormi. Malheureusement, James l'a réveillée. Il n'était pas James directement, mais plutôt le fait qu'il avait négligé de fermer caractéristique de la fenêtre de la chambre, et maintenant grand-gouttes de pluie de la taille de balles ont été-éclaboussures de Lily visage, fond et les parois. Ses yeux clignotaient ouverte, et elle a pris un moment pour mentalement réprimander son frère aîné. Puis, elle s'arracha des confins chaudes du lit, et perplexe à la fenêtre.

"Rose?" elle a chuchoté dans l'obscurité. "Rose, levez-vous."

Quelqu'un gémit. "NRRR ..."

"Rose!" Aboya Lily, commencent maintenant à obtenir gravement contrarié. "Aidez-moi avec cette fenêtre sablé!"

Voix endormie Rose est venu à elle à travers l'obscurité. "Ne dites pas soufflé ..."

Lily leva les yeux, et arracha la fenêtre vers le bas avec un bruit sourd, des gouttes de pluie volaient partout. Elle se retourna dans la noirceur, se sentant au pied de son lit. Comme par hasard aurait-il, elle a percuté son habilleuse, et glapit avec la douleur.

"La fermer!" s'écria Rose, comme elle alluma sa lampe sur.

Lily glowered à son cousin. "Il pourrait vous intéresser de savoir que j'ai failli cassé la jambe sur cette commode! Et soit dit en passant, le calendrier gentil avec la lampe."

Rose scooted sous ses couvertures, ses vagues sauvages écarlates tombant sur ses yeux. "Laissez-moi regarder,» at-elle ordonné.

Lily Rose prévu par les permis d'inspecter l'ecchymose de plus en plus.

"Lil 'ça va être bien, honnêtement. Vous surréagir! Tout le temps."

"Ce n'est pas vrai," Lily a protesté, cette injustice irritait. Elle tira loin de la commode délinquance, et se laissa sur son matelas.

«Taisez-vous," Rose a conseillé, "ou tout le monde va se réveiller et accourent ici."

"Tout le monde," était de Lily deux frères, James et Albus, ses cousins Rose et Hugo, ses parents, tante et son oncle, et ses grands-parents, Molly et Arthur. Ceci étant l'été, la famille Potter fait son pèlerinage annuel à la Burrow pour une semaine entière. Et comme Rose avait mis en garde, James, Albus et Hugo aurait probablement venu se glisser dans la chambre de la jeune fille, juste pour leur faire peur et avoir un rire. Lily a pris soin de garder sa voix contenue dans un murmure.

"Alors, Rose," elle a commencé, confortablement dans son lit à la fin, "je commence à soupçonner James est secrètement datant de cette jeune fille de Serdaigle-Margret quelqu'un."

"Et vous êtes venu par cette connaissance ...?"

«Je suis venu par ce peu d'information avec un peu d'écoute en bonne santé, oui," Lily admis. «En fait, j'étais dans la salle commune quand j'ai entendu James en disant à son ami qu'il embrassa cette jeune fille sur son dernier voyage à Poudlard."

Rose était enclin à être pratique. "Eh bien, il est en sixième année. Il va vouloir faire des choses de ce genre."

"Encore", a déclaré Lily, à regarder le plafond distraitement. "J'ai le sentiment qu'il a négligé de dire à maman et papa à propos de cette petite fantaisie."

Rose se mit à rire. "Hugo fantaisies Eva Brown, vous savez."

Lily fronça le nez. "Malheureusement, je sais. Ce demi-esprit est à peu près aussi intelligent que le béton!" Eva Brown était connu pour près de s'évanouir chaque fois qu'elle voyait une araignée, devoir à la maison, ou un mignon petit garçon. Bien que, Lily soupçonne Eva était plus intelligent que elle a laissé sur.

"Oubliant Eva," soupira-t-Rose, "ce à propos de Stone Bridgette?"

Lily reniflée par dérision au plafond. "Le Serpentard? Qu'est-ce à son sujet?"

"Eh bien, j'étais dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, quand un Serpentard pour quelques années Cinquième discuté du fait que Bridgette a été pris dans un placard à balais avec un Poufsouffle! Et obtenir ceci, il était un an plus jeune qu'elle!"

"Urgh," Lily murmura, un peu écœuré par la pensée. "Est-ce que Wonders Never Cease ..."

Dans l'instant suivant, leur bassin de lampe s'éteignit, et la chambre était plongée dans le noir. "James!" Lily hurla. "Cessez d'être un idiot, et allumer la lumière! James?" at-elle ajouté, alors qu'il n'y avait aucune réponse. Elle fouilla autour, essayant désespérément de localiser sa baguette. Enfin, elle l'a trouvée, niché sous un cavalier, et murmura "Lumos!"

Dans la lueur, elle a vu l'expression soulagé de Rose, et du coin de ses yeux, un second mouvement plus furtif. La porte du placard semblait essayer de se fermer. Lily plissa les yeux, et dirigé sa baguette à la porte.

"Très bien, vous trois, en sortir." Une pause, puis James, Albus et Hugo déposé dans le placard, et se tint devant Lily, souriant malicieusement. Albus Seuls eu la grâce de regarder honte, et même ses lèvres étaient tics ludique.

"Vous avez été très peur là-bas, pendant une minute," sourit James.

Lily fixa farouchement à lui. "Faites attention, cher frère. Votre ego est en danger de l'explosion."

James haussa un sourcil. "Je vous connais assez bien maintenant, Lily. Vous étiez sur le point de appelons papa."

Il vous-fermée! "Lily tempêté, sauvagement. Rose avait pointé son propre baguette à Hugo, et il enfonça menaçant dans sa direction." Out! "At-elle aboyait. Les trois garçons ne bougeait pas.

«Laissez,» dit Lily, «ou je vais avoir une conversation sympa avec papa et maman, environ-quel était son nom? Oh oui, Margret!"

James recula. "Ouais?" il a contesté.

Lily sourit, sachant qu'elle avait gagné. "Oui."

James haussa les épaules, essayant manifestement de paraître imperturbable. "Quel est son problème?" murmura-t-Albus. Albus gloussa. "Vous lisez entre les lignes, James. Elle est en colère!"

James pinça les lèvres. "Ouais, j'ai compris que beaucoup plus."

Avec un dernier regard sombre, James a quitté, Albus et Hugo lui fuite. Lily a claqué la porte, et revint à son lit. Elle était trop énervé pour dormir correctement, de sorte qu'elle alluma la lampe une fois de plus, vérifié le placard de l'assistant de toute Weasley siffle produits, et étendu sur son lit.

"Ces lourdauds," a déclaré Rose à travers la pièce. "Ils sont idio-absolue"

Mais elle n'a jamais terminé sa phrase. Avec un bang, un nombre vertigineux de feux d'artifice a explosé dans la salle juste à l'extérieur de leur porte. "James!" hurla Lily Rose et à l'unisson.

«Vous entendez?" hurla la voix de James à partir dans le hall. "Que," at-il crié, sonnant immensément satisfaits », a été mon ego qui explose!" Au milieu de ses éclats de rires tonitruants, est venu le bruit sinistre de Lily, l'oncle Ron emploie quelques-uns de ses meilleurs jurons, des pas et des cris, des tonitruantes enragés Molly Weasley.

"Bon Dieu!" s'écria-t-Arthur à partir de l'extérieur de la porte. "Lily, Rose, ouvrez la porte!"

Lily jeta sa porte ouverte, et absorbé la scène. Son grand-père a été haletant jeté son nez, sa robe de chambre sur le dos à l'avant, dans sa hâte, son père a été habilement crachant un jet d'eau de la pointe de sa baguette, l'étouffement des feux d'artifice, et tout le monde était flagrante lors des trois coupables , qui mélangées coupable. "Es-tu fou?" Ce fut Ron, son une expression de dégoût. "Vous auriez pu brûlé la maison!"

Hugo rouge, ressemblant beaucoup à son père, bien que beaucoup plus honte.

«Et vous!" cassé maman de Lily, Ginny. "Etes-vous vraiment que les immatures, James? Apologize!"

James a fait, et Harry, après avoir réussi à éteindre les flammes multicolores, regardé comme si elle était la lutte contre l'envie de rire. Lily a volé un coup d'oeil à Rose, et une fois les snickers commencé, ils ne pouvaient pas être arrêté. Quelques instants plus tard, tout le monde hurlait, s'ils ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Un sens de l'humour, la pensée Lily, est la clé.

Yay! Vous coincé avec moi jusqu'à la fin ... Donc, soyons réalistes, était-ce? La peine, une grande ou sommaire Oui, votre avis nous intéresse. S'il vous plaît laissez un examen rapide, afin que je puisse obtenir une poignée sur mon travail. Merci mille fois!

Spark Writer


End file.
